FAWKES, the girl and imortality
by nelmari
Summary: Stupid name! this is where harry learns fawkes is a human girl agoodlooking girl at that. but who is she? and what will harry do when she goes missing? R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything _Harry Potter_; Giggi is mine and also Guillemard.

A/N: funky name isn't it – Guillemard, I found it in an Art Deco Book. I have no idea what it means, but it's really cool. This is the story of Fawkes and her influence at Hogwarts. Don't be surprised that Fawkes is female, I actually don't know for sure. But in my story Fawkes is Female – For Harry's sake. Enjoy!

Chapter 1.

Harry sat in his room and paged through his schoolbooks. It sucked to be back at the Dursleys home. Especially in the middle of the year while they are living their lives and leaving him home all the time. Harry didn't mind the staying at home part, just that he wasn't allowed to go anywhere while the Dursleys where out.

It was nearing one o'clock in the morning and the Dursleys were still at the PTA meeting. _Probably having a party tonight_, Harry thought. The street outside was quiet and dark. The house was dark too, with no lights on except Harry's bedside lamp.

You can imagine the shock when the sudden bright light appeared in front of his window. Harry jumped closer to see the ball of fire flying past the window and around the house. The creature flied past his window again and landed on the pavement in front of the door. The fire went out and Harry recognised Fawkes. But Fawkes didn't land like a normal bird or even like a plane, no. The wings grew in size and the body of the bird transformed into one of a woman. The wings burst into flames again and disappeared. The woman was wearing a cloak so Harry couldn't define any age.

She knocked on the front door and before Harry could stop himself he ran downstairs.

When he opened the door she took off her hood.

"Good morning" she whispered.

"Hello." Harry replied and motioned for her to enter the room. Smiling, she walked in and Harry closed the door. She was very young actually, Harry guessed her about seventeen. She was beautiful too, Harry noticed instantly. Her hair was golden in every sense of the word and curly. Her eyes where shiny, and crystal-like green.

"Oh, here. This is for you!" she said, her voice kind and curious. She handed Harry an envelope with the Hogwarts crest at the back.

"I would have brought it sooner but I was delayed because of daylight." She informed him. Harry opened the letter and swiftly read through it.

"The school is restarting again? Why?"

"Why not?" she asked.

"No reason. Who is running it?"

"Headmistress Dumbledor."

"Oh, I didn't know there was a Mrs Dumbledor."

"There isn't, it's Miss Guillemard (A/N: this is pronounced: Gill-uh-mard) Dumbledor."

"Who's she?"

"A miracle to magic" she said irritated. "Don't ask. Are you going or not? We have to get to the Leaky Cauldron before daylight."

"You're taking me there?"

"Yes"

"Okay! Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Fawkes – but you already knew that. I'm better known as Giggi (A/N: pronounced: Jee-jee. with the G like the J in jaw)." She stated. Harry nodded and got his school things.

Just before morning light, they ended up at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry pulled his trunk into the stuffy front room while Giggi carried his broom and Hedwic's cage.

"Beard of my ancestor!" the inn master exclaimed when he saw them. "Miss Giggi, you must be seventy years old by now."

She smiled as they walked up to him.

"More like a one-twenty-eight, Tom." She said.

"And your fountain of youth?"

"None existent!"

"Ah, I thought so. Anyway, who would want one?"

"That's the spirit." Giggi said sarcastically.

"Sorry Giggi, I didn't mean to rub it in"

"It's okay."

"So, two rooms?"

"I already have a room, Tom!"

"Oh yes that's true. Just one for Mr Potter?"

"Yes, please." Harry answered.

They got Harry's key and carried his things to his room.

"What did you mean by one-twenty-eight?" Harry asked her when they were alone. "Is it how old you are?"

"Never mind that. I'm sixteen years old and I will always be." She answered sadly. At Harry's frown she shook her head.

"Never mind. I'm sixteen." So Harry let it go. For three days they stayed at the Inn and became friends. On the fourth day, all the Hogwart's of students started coming through Diagonalley. Ron and Hermione showed up at the Inn and were introduced to Giggi. She's a fun girl so they easily became friends too.

Harry thought that he began to like Giggi more than a friend and he was worried that it would be in vain. The night before the Hogwart's Express was to take the students back to school, Harry went to Giggi's room for a chat.

"Hey!" she greeted. She was busy with a letter but finished it quickly and turned her attention to Harry.

"What happens tomorrow?" Harry asked stupidly.

"You're going back to Hogwarts."

"And you?"

"I'll be going too. Why?"

"Can I confess something? I was afraid I'd never see you again." Harry said and blushed.

"I am Fawkes, you'll always see me there." Giggi smiled.

"Not Fawkes – you!" he stated. Giggi blushed a little and stood from her seat. She stood in front of Harry and took his hands.

"I am here!" she murmured. Harry drove his fingers through hers and looked at her.

"I know," he answered and stepped even closer until he was against her. He leaned closer to kiss her. She leaned into him and closed her eyes. Their lips touch so tenderly for a moment.

She suddenly gasped and jumped back.

"I'm sorry!" Harry apologised.

Giggi shook her head as she started taking something out of her collar

"What the…" she asked as she looked at the face of a tiny pocket watch.

"What is it?" Harry asked. He was feeling a bit embarrassed and confused.

"I don't believe it. This watch just started ticking!" she informed him.

A/N: Well, I really wish you would keep up with me this is only the beginning. Wait until you find out who Giggi really is. R&R. not that there's a point.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything _Harry Potter_; Giggi and Guillemard are mine.

A/N: just a teaser for things to come. Hope you like it. Here we go…

"When we touched – it … well, it began to tick." Giggi said. Harry walked closer and looked at it. She took it off her neck and placed it on the table.

"Where were we?" she asked softly as she stepped towards him again. She placed her hands on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Giggi leaned closer and closed the gap between their lips. Harry took her lips urgently and nearly had a heart attack when she started to move her lips over his. He opened his mouth instinctively and nibbled her bottom lip. She started to moan when he stuck his tongue into her mouth and teased her tongue.

Giggi brought her hand up his chest and wrapped it around his neck.

Moments later they had to brake away for a breath. Giggi slipped to the floor as Harry leaned against the table.

"I could look forward to more of that," Harry teased. Giggi looked up at him and Harry detected sadness in her eyes. Or was it guilt?

"What's wrong?" he asked and sat down beside her. He took her jaw in his hand but she pulled away from his grip.

"Nothing! I have never felt like that in all my life. What are you doing to me?"

"It's called kissing!" Harry joked.

"Okay smart ass, then do it again." Harry didn't wait for a second invitation; he just leaned closer and didn't stop kissing her until there was a knock on her door.

"Guillemard? You up?" Professor McGonigal's voice came from behind the door. What did she call Giggi?

"Guillemard, get up. We have to go to school before the students go."

Giggi's eyes stretched and she looked guiltily towards Harry.

"Guillemard?" McGonigal called again.

"Just a minute!" Giggi called. McGonigal mumbled something about meeting her downstairs and left.

"Guillemard? Where have I heard that before?" Harry asked.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I am Guillemard Dumbledor. Headmistress Guillemard Dumbledor." She stood from the floor and corrected her messy hair.

"You? How?"

"Long story! But I did want to kiss you not as Headmistress but as me. I have loved you and always will, I just want you to know that."

"Giggi…" Harry reached for her but she turned around.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to mislead you. I just wanted to kiss you, you know – really kiss you away from everything else. I…"

"So we leave it here?"

"Please. You don't want me, I'm immortal. I'll live forever while you grow older and eventually die…. I shouldn't have kissed you – I'm so sorry."

"I wanted to kiss you too."

"I know. Oh my – the girl you marry one day will be so lucky to have you."

"Not if it isn't you"

"No Harry, don't say that."

"I already did."

"Don't you get it?" she nearly cried. "We will both end up hurt. You may later forget about me. But me…I'm immortal, my memories don't go to nothing. I will always remember you and it will break me"

"If it's what you want…" Harry said sadly.

"Not exactly… but it's better this way."

"Good bye." Harry walked to the door. Giggi stopped him and kissed his brow.

"Good bye Harry."

A/N: That's it for now, shorter but hopefully more intriguing. It's not good enough yet, or so I've been told but I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Harry didn't tell Ron or Hermione about Giggi on the train. When they arrived back at the school they went to the great hall as always. As they sat at their seats, Ron noticed the pretty girl walking down the tables. She wasn't in uniform or in any cloak for that matter. She was wearing a light blue evening gown and her golden hair was taken up in a curly bundle. (You guessed it, Giggi. Excuse me, Headmistress Guillemard Dumbledor).

"Who's that?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione looked up to see her.

"Headmistress Dumbledor!" Harry stated. Both his friends watched him puzzled.

"What?"

"Yes. Why are you looking at me like that?" Harry asked.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"I met her, end of subject now please." Harry finished.

Giggi made her speech and told all the students what she was expecting for the remainder of the year. Quidich will go on as always, classes too. They got a new potions teacher – Giggi herself – another defence against the dark arts teacher and the rest stays the same. She kindly welcomed everyone back and they feasted.

The next day they went on with class the way they had beforehand.

When they went to potions they saw Giggi sitting on the desk. They took their seats and waited for the class to begin.

"Okay, lets get started. This class is going to be different; first of all I think you've done enough potions for now. What we'll be doing for the rest of the term is tests. Now don't go haywire on that word – tests – I don't mean you'll be writing tests the whole time. No, you'll be testing for certain minerals and for magic in things and so forth. But today I'll be demonstrating. I'll appreciate it if you take out notepapers and take notes as I go along. Any questions?"

"I have one - why do we have a sixteen year old for a teacher?" Draco Malfoy said from the stairs.

"You're late mister Malfoy! Very late." Giggi said angrily. "I'll have you know that it is a privilege for you to be back at this school. I'd have had your head by now but you're here so make the best of it and shut up!"

Draco grumbled and dropped into a seat. Harry was very angry at the sight of Draco but he contained himself. Maybe Giggi had a plan with Draco.

"Anyway. Please take down this scale." She said and pointed to the blackboard.

Voltage-metre. 

**113 26**

The scale ranged in colour.

Turquoise,

Blue

Purple

Red

Yellow and

Green.

Each colour had a few numbers and variations to make twenty-six different colours. When they copied it down Giggi prepared things upfront.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" Giggi asked the class as she held up a test tube with near transparent green liquid. The whole class turned to Hermione when no one knew the answer.

"I don't know!" she said shyly.

"I didn't expect you to Hermione. This is an Alkaline that shows what sort of magic there is in substances, the amount of magic and how far it goes on the voltage scale." She placed the tube in a holder the lifted a bright red feather.

"This is a phoenix feather, here I have a diamond, some other crystals and fairy dust." She held the things out.

She explained how she had made the tip of the feather into crystals, how she made the crystals into liquid and held out the final product.

Then she dripped a bit of the Alkaline into the test tubes and awaited the reaction. The Diamond turned light blue, the fairy dust turned yellow, the other crystals had many variations of colours – but none above red.

The phoenix feather turned bright green and Harry noticed it was the same colour as Giggi's eyes.

"That's it for today," Giggi announced when the bell rang. "I want a full report on these tests the next time you come into my class, okay?"

They left the class and all the sixth years couldn't stop talking about this new syllabus. When they were at the lunch table they heard Seamus talk about Giggi.

"I heard she's over a hundred years old!" Seamus said.

"Really? Where did you hear that?" Giggi said as she suddenly appeared behind them.

"One of the teacher" Seamus said quickly.

"Well, I'll have you know, that's right. I'm a hundred and twenty eight years old, if you really wanted to know but that's all I'll tell you. Now mind your own business and leave me be." She said and walked away.

"Damn, she knows how to dress well" Ron put in as Giggi walked away. Everyone looked at him in silence and then they broke into laughter.

Harry couldn't help but agree, "She does look good."

A/N: is it okay? It's all I had time for. Thanks y'all. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: yawn I don't own it. Just Giggi and the Angelicans.

A/N: this has taken me a long time. Enjoy.

Chapter 4.

Over the next couple of weeks, many things changed around the school. For one: there were more restricted hallways. Two: syllabuses changed. Three: the school grounds were patrolled by what they called Angelicans.

Angelicans are the exact opposite of Dementors. Instead of spreading dread and sadness, the Angelicans spread happiness and love. They could fly without wings. They sang wordless songs that relaxed the students' minds and their hearts. Plus they looked like regular human beings and they could converse normally.

Giggi seamed to have a great relationship with these immortal beings, because she spoke to them in a different language.

It was great being back at school.

Giggi began to give all the students fencing lessons after classes and on Saturdays. An old dungeon was transformed into this lesson hall that fitted a third of the school's students. So the whole school was divided into four groups to make it comfortable inside. There were great assortments of weapons hanging on the walls and displayed around the room. Giggi was really good at this fighting thing.

Quidich continued as usual. Speaking of which…

The Gryfindor team had practice of Mondays and Thursdays. On one practice they went to change first and then went to the quidich pitch. Harry saw a figure sitting way up on the highest goalie pole. The team walked closer and saw Giggi waiting for them.

"Hello guys" she called down to them.

"What are you doing up there? Do you need any help?" Ron called up as he mounted his broom.

"No thank you, I'm fine." She called but he still flew up to her. Before Ron could reach her however, she leaned backwards, slipped off the pole and floated gracefully to the ground.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked when her feet touched the ground.

"I'm an Angelican!" she replied.

"How so?"

"I don't know."

"So you can fly with wings and without them?"

"And as a phoenix"

"I don't understand"

Giggi smiled. A fire burned behind Giggi's back and when it went dead there were bright red wings hanging down her back. Like angel wings.

"This is how I fly with wings" she flapped her wings and lifted into the air. The team stood and watched as she flew around the pitch. She landed in front of them again and smiled.

"And this is how I leave you." She said, turning into Fawkes the Phoenix and flew away.

"Wow, have you ever seen one person with so much magic?" one of the team members asked. No one answered and they began to practice quidich.

Giggi was packing up after a fencing lesson when she heard the door shut. She looked around to meet Draco's eyes.

"What are you doing here? Your class isn't till Wednesday" Giggi said and continued with her cleaning.

"I am here for you," he answered.

"I didn't call you here nor do you have any other business here. Please leave." She ordered. Draco sneered.

"No!"

Harry suddenly remembered what the question was he had been dwelling over during fence lesson as they walked into the Gryffindor common room.

"I have to go" Harry said to his friends and turned to leave.

"Where're you going Harry?" Hermione called.

"I have something I need to ask Dumbledor."

"You have no business here, Malfoy. What do you want?" Giggi asked.

"Your letter of abscond s." Draco said.

"Never!"

"Then I'll fight you for it or kill you"

A/N: aaargh! What to do – what to do? Wait and see! And review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Giggi in this chapter. The rest belongs to JKR

A/N: Another one's up! It sure took me long enough. Well I was busy with school so I had no time for writing. But here's something for the long hall. Enjoy…

Last time on Fawkes:

"Wow, have you ever seen one person with so much magic?" one of the team members asked.

"Never!"

"Then I'll fight you for it … or kill you"

Chapter 5

Giggi turned to face Draco and saw that he was serious.

"Leave" he said strictly as he picked up one of the swords.

"No."

"Then I have to eliminate you." Draco replied and jumped at her.

Before she could react, he was on her. She pushed him and so doing, sent him flying across the room. She stood and grabbed the first weapon she could see. He got up again and threw a dagger at her. It flipped in the air and she jumped away. But he was quick too. He threw another dagger and it cut her upper leg.

She was taken by surprise and fell to the floor. He came for her again and she lifted the sword and fought. He scratched her cheek and arm and she managed to get in a few blows and scratches. She turned to face him again after he flung her to the floor, and then he pulled her to him and pushed the sword into the side of her abdomen. She screamed in pain and grabbed onto him to prevent from falling.

Draco had this sickening sneer on his face that she wanted to wipe off. But she could do nothing. She felt life go out of her as he slowly and painfully removed the sword.

Then he kissed her on her bleeding cheek and shoved the sword into her chest. A few seconds passed and she couldn't breathe or move. He laughed and removed the sword. She looked bewildered into his eyes and found that they were black and life-less. After he let go of her she slipped to the floor and he grabbed her arm. As she lay helpless, he took the first dagger and cut into her flesh – the sight of the Deatheaters – and left.

_Was that a scream?_ Harry wondered as he entered the dungeons. He had heard something but it couldn't have been a scream. He was imagining it.

He walked down the corridor and hastened his paces because he was afraid it had been a scream. He saw the door to the fencing room and wondered why it was shut. (Normally it would be wide open for anyone to come in.) As he got closer he saw the red (and still very wet) blood marks on the handle.

His heart began to race and he tried to listen into the room. He opened the door a small gap and looked in. but all he could see was the few display tables and they were very much out of place.

Then her ran into the room and saw Giggi, fighting for breath and covered in blood.

"Giggi" he screamed and ran to her. She looked up, and in her eyes he could see how much pain she was going through. He even saw her age reflecting in those glassy eyes.

"No … no, don't… touch" she managed to breathe. He backed off and watched as she lifted herself up numbly. She coughed and blood came out of her lungs and reddened her lips.

"Giggi, please let me help you" Harry pleaded. He couldn't handle seeing her like that. She nodded and he helped her get up.

"Where?" he asked.

"Prefect's bath chambers." She said and began crippling her way out of the room.

He went as quickly as he could to get her to the bath chambers. Giggi fell to the floor when they finally entered the giant room. Harry went on to fill the tub with water and according to her instructions – added none of the scented oils or foam makers.

"Just hot water" she had said.

When the (giant) tub was full Giggi crawled closer and sunk into the water – Clothes and all. As she sunk, the water above her reddened with the blood. She floated back to the surface and grabbed torpidly onto the ledge for support.

"What happened?" Harry asked and sat down beside her.

"Nothing" she said stubbornly.

"Giggi! This is not nothing," he scolded.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance." She said and rested her head on the side.

"Who?"

"Malfoy" she whispered.

"I'll kill him!"

"He was not himself." she said and looked at Harry.

"Excuse me? What does it matter anyway? He tried to kill you." "Harry was really angry.

"It doesn't matter, you're right. We won't see anymore of him. I'm sure he has already gone to hide at Voldamort's lair." She said.

Giggi climbed out of the water and sat on the side. Harry noticed that the scratch on her cheek was gone and then he scanned the rest of her. There were no more gashes or any proof of the fight. Her clothes were ripped but that was all.

That was when he saw the gash in her arm; it started bleeding when she got out of the water.

"Oh no!" Harry breathed when he become aware that it was the mark of the Deatheaters. Giggi looked at it too and in a state of panic she tried to wash it away. Harry took a towel and wrapped it around her arm. Then he tied it with a shoelace and wrapped another towel around her.

"That has to be taken care of" he said and led her out of the chamber and to the hospital wing.

"That should do it, miss Dumbledor" the matron said and went back to her office.

She had placed a healing spell on area the and when it didn't work; she put on some ointment and wrapped a bandage around Giggi's arm. It was much better and at leased the bleeding stopped.

"Harry I have to ask you a favour." Giggi whispered.

"Yes?"

"Do not, under any circumstances, tell anyone about this. Please. I know you usually don't bother to listen or follow orders but this is different. Please – I beg you – don't tell anyone"

"Alright. But I want to understand. What happened?"

"The less you know the safer you'll be. Please promise me?"

"Okay… promise!"

"Not a soul?"

"Not a soul!"

"Good."

A/N: okay not such a scary ending but at least it is something. Please, please, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

About a month later…

"Ad az reworu de nood uey" Hermione said out loud, as Harry entered the common room. Ron sat with earplugs in, trying to do his own work.

"Ads im memeyl, nu klijo" she continued.

"What is she doing?" Harry asked Ron.

"She's learning Angelican, or as she says it: Imkorajim" Ron said irritated. Harry tried to listen to what she was saying. Hermione finally noticed that Harry was staring at her.

"Fiwo uey ced i blopron¿" she asked him suddenly. Harry jumped when he saw her looking straight at him.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Fiwo uey ced i blopron¿ In plain English: Have you got a problem?" she asked.

"No problem. Where did you learn that?" Harry wanted to know.

"Morri told me."

"Morri? Morri … he's the old man with the twisted beard, right?"

"The very same! You wanna learn?" she asked excitedly.

"Not now, there isn't time. Just tell me what does Kyarronilt mean? Do you know?"

"Kyarronilt? Uhm… Guillemard! Why?"

"And Klijo?" Harry asked, ignoring her question.

"Grace. Harry, why do you want to know?"

"It's what they call her," he said, ignoring her again.

"Yeah, but why do you care?"

"I don't. I just wanted to know."

Then they went on to do homework and in between Hermione would chirp out a funny word or name like 'Kammu' and 'Bedaem'. (A/N: figure it out.)

"Where were you?" Ginny came around and asked Harry.

"I …had to do something for Dumbledor," he said.

"Tynprotel!" Hermione laughed. Ginny jumped and decided to leave before Hermione said anything else.

"Tynprotel?" Harry whispered to himself. Then he asked her how to spell it and he wrote it down on the corner of his parchment that was meant for potions homework.

Then he wrote Dumbledor underneath it but he only looked at the words in puzzlement. He wrote down 'Kuarronilt' and underneath it Guillemard. Then the solution came to him!

The next morning, Ron who said that they were late, woke Harry. They rushed to their first class and they were just in time. Harry was late for every class for the rest of the day; something just kept him behind each time he had to go to class.

The last class they had that day was potions with Giggi. Again Harry was late but when he entered the classroom it didn't seem like they were doing anything yet. Giggi was sitting dazedly on the desk and the students were all talking. Then he walked to his desk however, Giggi looked up at him and stopped him in his tracks.

Her hand went immediately to cover the bandage that was still around her arm. Then she looked away and Harry continued to his chair.

"Class…" she started but was interrupted by an Angelican who ran into the room.

"Klijo! Vo fiwo dleypro!" he called to her. Hermione was suddenly on high alert and listened intently. Harry listened too, to try and understand what was going on.

'Grace, we have trouble' was what he said.

"Rewo, Med mev!" she answered. 'Love, not now!'

"Grace please…" Harry started to automatically interpret.

"Cant it wait? I have a class"

"No, it's an emergency" he said. Giggi sprang up and thought for a moment.

Harry looked at Hermione – who was the only other student who had understood the conversation – and she looked worried.

"Guys, I have to go. Uhm… class dismissed." Then Giggi and Rewo (that's his name, which just happens to mean Love) left.

"I wonder what that is about?" Ron asked and packed up his things.

Harry and Hermione just stared at each other and left with the class.

They went outside to sit in the last sun of the day and waited for dinner.

"Did you understand them, Harry?" Hermione whispered – in Angelican - in his ear.

"Yes" he said – also in Angelican.

"Are you two whispering?" Ron enquired. Harry and Hermione looked quite innocently at him but he didn't fall for it.

"You two can speak Angelican!" Ron scolded. "What did they say?"

"Nothing…" Hermione tried to hide.

"There's trouble somewhere" Harry cut her off.

"Harry!" Hermione tried to stop him.

"I'm not only speaking about Rewo's emergency, Hermione. There are things you don't know." Harry said.

"You mean to say that there are things you haven't told us about?" Hermione asked.

"There is always something you don't know," Harry began. "Some you will never know. Ron – Rowe told Dumbledor about an emergency… somewhere. But he didn't say what the emergency was."

"Why are you keeping secrets from us?" Hermione looked really hurt.

"The less you know the safer you'll be." Harry quoted Giggi.

"That's not fair!" Ron stated.

"I know. Just let me find the rest out and then I might be able to tell you. But don't expect a miracle. I have to go quickly, see you at dinner." Then Harry stood and ran into the castle.

A/N: another. Hey these are coming a lot at a time. So keep up. I wonder if you've figured out what language I'm using or at least how I made it up. If you know, please tell me and if you don't and want to find out please review and ask for it. And just review for review's sake.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry went to look for Giggi but she was nowhere to be found. The next day they looked around for her but she was gone. Hermione even dared to ask professor McGonigal about Giggi's whereabouts. She only said:

"She was called for a meeting at the ministry."

"It's a load of crap!" Hermione stated after class. "It's something more than that!"

"There's no need to inform the whole school" Harry hushed her.

"Sorry. Where do you think she is?"

"Don't know. Hermione, is there a way that we can research her?" Harry answered.

"The restricted section, perhaps? I don't know if it will contain the information we are looking for, but I can always try." Hermione thought for a moment.

"You do that."

Then Hermione dragged Ron with her to the library and Harry went to see if Giggi left any evidence in her office.

There was nothing.

After lunch they reunited at the gate because they had Care of Magical creatures-class.

Hagrid wasn't at his hut or anywhere close by so all the students sat around the lawn and rested.

There was a loud bang coming from the school and then every student in every class could hear Professor McGonigal's voice.

"All student's must go to the Great hall for assembly. I repeat, all students must come to the Great Hall!"

Everyone stood and went as quickly as they could to the Hall.

"Something big must be going on!" Hermione panicked.

"We'll see." Harry folded his arm around her shoulders to give her some form of comfort but he too was worried.

The hall was crowded with the curious students. A few Angelicans stood next to the walls to hear for themselves. The teachers all stood at the front table and seemed to be waiting for something. Harry looked straight at Hagrid to see if there was panic in his eyes but he only scanned the hall – emotion less.

Giggi walked in. Morri was with her and they walked slowly – obviously trying to buy some time. Harry looked sadly at her – she had cut her hair shorter (to her jaw) and it hung over her face.

"Afternoon, students." she breathed. "You may sit."

Everyone sat and watched her like hawks. She scanned the hall and took in a deep breath. She looked painfully serious and it seemed that she was broken.

"Don't beat around the bush." Morri said to her and stepped back.

"I have something that I need to tell you all." She began immediately. "Mr Fudge – our minister of magic has been executed."

Executed! She said it so cold-hearted.

Everyone held their breath and waited to hear more.

"Voldamort had gathered an armed force and then sent a few terrorists to the ministry. Mr Fudge was executed at 9 o'clock on the morning of the seventeenth. For the last two days the ministry gathered and reconstructed the government and we now have a new minister." She was rushing it.

"But you all have to understand that I wish you to not panic…" another deep breath and Harry thought he saw her aim for an escape.

The hall was quiet.

"You are all safe here! I am working on reducing the under-age restrictions so that you will be able to use your magic to protect yourselves but that won't be necessary. Just keep your head up and finish the exams."

"Well… that's all of it! – Good!" she breathed a sigh of relief. "You can all return to your common rooms, classes for the rest of the day are dismissed. Tomorrow we continue as usual. Off you go then."

The next day they had their last run of classes until the weekend and until the exams. Everyone was very exited considering they were allowed to go to Hogsmaede that Saturday and buy enough supplies to last him or her until the end of exams.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the library throughout lunchtime and after that they had Transfiguration and then Potions. They did preparations in Transfiguration and then everyone was glad to have off in Potions. They were allowed to sit around and chat or they could prepare for the exams. It was their choice. Hermione took out the book that she borrowed from the library and read. Harry and Ron sat beside her and talked about the last quidich game.

Seward sat in front with Giggi. Seward was the oldest Angelican and perhaps the best.

"You shouldn't kill yourself so," Seward said to Giggi.

"How do you mean? So slowly?" she snapped.

"Stop that!" Seward scolded when he caught Giggi look at Harry.

"What do you want me to do!" she gazed angrily at him.

"Stop loving him."

"I can't do that"

"Try..."

"Take my heart then – because I cant make it stop!" they were arguing in loud whispers of Angelican.

"I didn't know that it was that serious. Forgive me."

A small silence passed.

"There is nothing to kill anyway! My heart is so badly broken – I think it died." She said dryly.

"Oh no child" he felt sorry for her.

"Don't pity me, it comes with the territory. It's just a small fraction of my curse"

"I would mend your heart if I could"

"Don't bother. What's done is done!" she ended bitterly.

"Oh, my sad, sad child" Seward said and enfolded her.

Hermione (who had been listening in on some of the conversation) wiped a tear away.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Ron asked when he saw this. Then the bell rang and without answering, Hermione grabbed her bag and ran out of the room. Before they could catch up to her she was gone.

"Was it something we said?" Ron asked quite innocently.

"Let's just go." Harry said and they went straight to the Great Hall for dinner.

A few minutes after they started eating, Hermione showed up and apologies for running off.

"It was just so sad." She said.

"What was?" they wanted to know.

"I'm embarrassed to say that I eavesdropped on a conversation between Giggi and Seward. Giggi said something about not being able to stop loving someone. She said – I think it went like this: 'take my heart because I can't make it stop loving' – or something like that. Then she said her heart was so badly broken that it was dead. It wasn't that much about what she said – I mean that was bad enough – but more about the way she said it. It was so vicious and heartless – it scared me. But I can't imagine not being able to love someone. She must be so beat up by living so many years and seeing so many loved ones die. I can't believe she's still taking it. She probably can't much longer – that must be why she had become so hard-hearted. That speech – and they way she'd been acting ever since – it just makes sense."

"No – wait. It doesn't make sense, you have two sides to this story." Ron said after he thought for a moment. "On the one side you say her heart is too badly broken that she can't love anymore. And on the other side you say there is someone she loves. That's circular reasoning."

"Actually…" Hermione tried but Harry interrupted her.

"It does make sense. She is badly broken because of all the loved ones she had lost and had to see leave. And this one person she loves might be the only thing that keeps her holding on, so she can't stop loving him or she might fall to pieces."

The three friends thought for a moment and agreed.

"So it is." Hermione mused.

"And it makes sense." Ron added.

Harry nodded and turned his eyes on Giggi who was sitting with that same painfully serious expression.

"It all makes sense now" he whispered and continued with his dinner.

A/N: we are getting close to the climax, so keep on reading. Anyway. Please don't forget to review; I do love it when you review. May it be well with you until next we meet. LOL


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: I got an idea from someone who reviewed and I want to thank you again. Enjoy!

This is total flash back.

Guillemard fell at the foot of the grave and cried till she could feel no more. Then she got angry.

"Hear me! I'm crying now! I'm ready!" she screamed into the thundery night.

"No need to shout dear" a kind voice came from behind her.

Guillemard turned and saw the old lady walking closer with her filthy worn out bag and crooked shoes.

"Who are you?" Guillemard asked.

"Oh, just call me Lady" the woman said and sad down beside Guillemard. "Here, take this. Wipe your tears."

She took the tissue and wiped at her now-dry eyes.

"Would you like something to drink?" the Lady asked and in the stormy darkness of night she opened her bag and took out two cups and two saucers.

Guillemard only looked on as the lady took out a rather large flask and poured out some tea.

"There are still leaves in, dear. So be careful when you drink." Lady said and handed Guillemard a cup on a saucer. "I'll read your cup after wards if you want"

"Where did you come from?" was all she could think about saying.

"I was… in the neighbourhood. How do you feel?"

"Just with my hands. I'm sorry to say that I have no more feelings in me."

"What happened?"

"My father is dead. This is his grave. That is my mother's grave. And that – the one they have measured out today – that is my brother's grave. He died yesterday."

"Do you have no one left?" lady asked.

"I do. I have Albus. But he hasn't needed me since he got married." She answered as Lady took the near empty cup from her and tipped it over onto the saucer.

"But you are loved by him – as you are loved my many… Lend me your wand dear." Lady said and Giggi took out the charcoaled black wand. "Just light it dear." And then Giggi said the words and the tip lit. Lady looked into the cup and thought for a moment.

"There are two men coming your way – both alike in form and history – but very different in heart and age. The one will bring much dread and the other will be the hope against the first. One will be hated and the other will be loved by so many. But you will love them both…"

"I can't love anymore. It hurts too much." Giggi complained.

"Oh but you will and they will love you back. That is how you will know them from the rest. You will know them both as two boys and they will become great men in front of your eyes. If ever close together, they will no longer love you but their hate for each other will rise through their hearts that have loved you so and then they will feel nothing else. One is coming soon. The other will follow much later. Give into your heart and only connect."

"I'm not going to give my heart away again," Giggi stated angrily. Lady packed away everything and stood.

"You will have no control over it – even if it kills you. Well then. Good bye dear." Lady said and left.

**End of Flashback**.

Giggi blinked a couple of times and shifted on the couch. She looked deeply into the fire and had **another flashback**.

"I feel so empty Albus, I don't understand it" Giggi said to a thirty-two year old Albus Dumbledor.

"Giggi, maybe you should go outside for once. You know – meet new people. How long has it been?" Albus answered.

"Not long enough."

"Whom are you hiding from?"

"I don't know. It's been forty-nine years since I was last outside. I was so hurt, I don't want to go out anymore."

"He is long gone. Forget him. I don't understand why you loved him anyway. But it doesn't matter, Giggi. You must go outside and be a human again. Please."

"And do what? I'm not very good company." Giggi swivelled in the chair.

"Of course you are! Just go and watch the Quidich today. Maybe you'll like the fresh air and decide to go off on one of your adventures." Albus took her hand and helped her up.

"Okay."

Later she walked with Dumbledor and sat beside him to watch the game between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"And Angelina got the quoffle and … ouch that gotta hurt. The bludger hit her in the side. She's fine. Oh and it looks like Harry Potter spotted something… and he's going after it, here comes Flint up behind Harry. Get it Harry! Don't let them win." went the commentary. (Just so you know, it is Harry's first year.) Then the strange thing happened where Harry was nearly knocked off his broom by the spell. Giggi jumped forward and felt her heart race. Why did she care so much? She wondered.

**End of flashback. **

Giggi was getting hot in front of the fire so she stood and took off her robe. When she sat again, she sat on her feet and looked back at the blinding fire.

Flashback 

"I will find him!" Giggi jumped up from her seat and turned into a phoenix.

"Wait, Giggi" Albus stopped her before she got out of the office. She turned back into human and waited for an explanation.

"Why do you care?" Albus simply asked.

"I don't know. I have to save him from tom" she said.

"well then go. Fly!" and at that she turned back into a phoenix and flew out the window.

You all know how she saved Harry that night from Tom Riddle. So I don't have much more to say about it.

**End of flashback. **

Harry was in the room by now. He stood next to the chair and waited till Giggi noticed him.

"Will you sit?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes." Harry answered and sat on the other chair.

"I suppose you know by now" she looked him deep in the eye.

"Know what? I know allot of things"

"I figured Hermione would tell you what she heard from me and Seward. She is after all the only one who understands Angelican and there is nothing she wouldn't share with you and Ron."

"Yes, that I know about. It was about me?"

"Yes"

"I thought so"

"What do you say?"

"I kissed you remember?" Harry said after a while.

"Yes you did." She thought for a moment and looked into the fire again.

"And he did too." she said more to herself than to him but he heard it loud and clear.

"Who?" he wanted to know.

"Tom" she said still in deep thought.

"Tom? Who's that?" Harry couldn't understand why she was telling him this.

"Tom Riddle"

"Tom MARVOLO Riddle!" Harry jumped from his seat.

"The very same."

A/N: oooh. Are you getting any of this? Do you understand? If you don't – ask. I know this may sound stupid to ask but could someone please explain to me what is a Mary Sue? I'm a boer (white South African citizen) and we don't understand the term Mary Sue. I'm kinda lost.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: if any of you haven't noticed, I had changed the previous chapter. Or even if you have noticed, this is why I did it. I added a sentence where Lady said: If ever close together, they will no longer love you but their hate for each other will rise through their hearts that have loved you so and then they will feel nothing else. That explains a bit of what is about to happen here. Enjoy.

Chapter 9

"Tom Riddle!" Harry jumped from his seat. "The very Tom Riddle you saved me from in the Chamber of Secrets? That Tom Riddle?"

"Don't look at me like that, please. Just let me explain." She said without looking his way or moving at all. Harry sat back down and listened.

She hesitated and she made a gobble sound like she was being choked and craved air.

"I … can't" she said and started crying.

Harry didn't understand. He just got angry.

"Tell me!" he said louder than anticipated. Giggi jumped and stopped crying.

"I cant!" she said gently enough.

"Where does Tom Riddle come in this story? Has he ever touched you?"

"I gave my heart to him…"

"And not to me? Do I mean so little to you!" he interrupted her.

"No, you… I … Harry…" she tried. He jumped from his seat.

"You know what? I don't have a heart to give away. And since you gave yours to the darkest of evil, I guess you have nothing to give either. That must be why you only took what you could when you could. I've had enough. Have a nice life." and with that he walked to the door.

"Harry wait!" Giggi jumped up and tried to stop him when she froze in sudden fright. Before Harry reached the door he felt a sudden gush of wind and all the lights went out in the office. He thought that the sudden coldness of the air had come from Giggi so he walked out without turning around.

If he had turned around he would have seen her scared face and the figure in the window behind her.

Harry threw the door shut and ran down the stairs. He had to get as far away from her as he could. He felt so angry and yet he didn't know why.

When he got to the common room he didn't feel like talking to the others so he went straight to bed and passed out on it. He had worked up so much anger that he slept till late the following morning.

"Harry, you are going to be late for your Divination's exam!" Hermione screamed in his ear. Harry jumped up, grabbed the piece of toast that Hermione was holding out for him and raced out of the room. He made it just in time for he was called at the moment he arrived.

"Come in Mr Potter, no time to waste!" the teacher called from inside. Harry walked in as he corrected his cloak. The large bowl of "ectoplasm" they had been using to practice all semester, was sitting there on the table. Professor Trelawney sat behind the table and waited for him to get to work.

Harry took out his wand and touched the glass. At the touch, the bowl lit up and the ectoplasm started to move as if alive.

"What do you see?" Trelawney asked and motioned for Harry to sit.

Harry concentrated for a moment. Giggi's face crossed his mind but he chose to ignore it. He didn't feel so angry anymore but he still didn't want to think about her.

In the bowl, he saw an egg – slightly – like a shadow before his eyes.

"An egg" he said.

"Oh yes I see" trelawney mused.

"But it's burning…"

"Engulfed in flame – good, good!" she added.

"Now it looks like a raindrop – no it's a teardrop. Rolling down a woman's cheek" Harry really saw these things. It surprised him that Trelawney agreed along the way.

"It's dripping into a large puddle of – is that blood? Yes, a puddle of blood. The puddle is draining into the ground and feeding a seed. The plant grows fast and in the flower of it is – a bird. I think it's a dove but it's red. A fire consumes it and then a forest bursts into flame." Harry broke contact and looked at Trelawney who was obviously amused.

"Go on dear."

"The woman is crying again. She stands in the fire but it isn't consuming her. She's standing on a grave. My grave. Her face – it's Giggi!" he looked back at the teacher. She had been nodding all the way.

"Is that it?" she asked. Harry stared at the bowl and then he saw the dark figure that he had missed the previous night in the window. The figure was cloaked and walked up from behind Giggi. The figure grabbed Giggi and in one movement, he cut her throat. As she collapsed to the ground her body scattered into tiny pieces of gold. Then that turned to dust. The bowl lost the light and stood lifeless. Harry told Trelawney what he saw but he didn't refer to Giggi at all. He had to get out as quick as possible. He had to go and – he didn't know what but he had to do something.

Trelawney let him off and he raced out of the room, past Ron and Hermione and went straight to the front gate of the school. There he stood till memory and time caught up with him. And again his knees gave in under him and he fell to the ground. There he sat silently until the vibrating feeling inside him calmed.

A/N: almost done. This is quite a stress reliever. And rather enjoyable.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Hermione waited for Ron to finish his exam so that they could look for Harry together. One of the Angelicans said that he had seen Harry run towards the front gate. They ran as quick as they could, and as promised, Harry was there.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed and ran faster. "What's wrong? We were so worried about you!"

"I'm fine. Stop worrying about me." He said emotionless.

"Yeah Hermione, stop worrying about him and worry about your boyfriend." Ron added.

"What about you? Nothing's wrong with you – you didn't run off in the middle of the night, nor were you the one who came back in a murderous mood, and you didn't run off again in a daze." She confronted him. By now, Harry had stood from the ground and was walking back to the castle.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione called after him.

"I have something that I need to do. I will see you two in the Great hall for lunch." And again he disappeared before they could protest.

Harry walked straight passed a group of second years and nearly knocked them over. He reached the spiral stairs and used the password to go to Giggi's office.

Once inside, he looked around for her but she wasn't there. The window was open and the wind had blown the whole room chaotic. A few red feathers where blowing around in the cold wind and Harry walked over and closed the window. The office by itself was dramatically cold, like it was covered in ice.

A/N: this is gonna be confusing. Please keep up with me.

Harry turned and scanned the room. Without realizing it, he was standing at the very spot where Giggi had frozen the previous night.

Flash back 1.

After Harry shut the door, the window opened the rest of the way and blew some papers away. Outside, two Dementors floated and from behind them came the Flyer (a man on a broomstick). He climbed through the window and stood right behind Giggi. Her muscles tensed the very moment he reached forward and touched her.

"Giggi…" he whispered in her ear and an icy cold chill ran down her spine. She dared to turn and face him and cringed when she saw his face.

"Tom!" she uttered but she could do nothing else. His hand slid over her shoulder, her neck and he gently touched her cheek.

"Look at what the years have done to you – and to me…" he whispered. His eyes where scanning her hastily and it gave her Goosebumps.

"You – still a young, beautiful and untouched flower. And me – a hideous old monster!"

End of Flashback 1.

Harry stepped forward and tried to think of where to go look next. He didn't even know why he was looking for her but he had to see her again.

Flashback 2.

"You ARE a monster!" Giggi proclaimed and stepped away from him.

"Ouch! You cut me deep, love." He stepped closer to her. "But I'm sure you only meant to scratch. Right!"

He grabbed her left arm and squeezed it hard.

"Right Giggi?" He squeezed harder and considering it was on the wound of the Dark mark – it hurt like hell. She nodded silently but he didn't let go.

"Tom! You're hurting me!" she cried. "Stop it!"

"Say please" he pulled her closer and spoke in her ear. She tried to refuse but he only squeezed harder and so she yelped.

"Please…" she finally said and he let go. She dropped to the floor and inspected the mark. It was now burning her inside and she felt her fingers go numb. The pain drove her to tears.

"Where's your backbone, woman! Where's the strong and feisty woman I once knew?" he walked around her and inspected the room. She looked up at him and quickly wiped away the tears.

End of flashback 2.

Harry saw something in the corner and picked it up. It was the pocket watch (from chapter 1), badly wrecked and dearly (look it up!) quiet.

Flash back 3.

Giggi silently fiddled in her pocket and suddenly jumped at Tom. But before she could wrap the chain around his neck, he threw her of him and grabbed her throat.

He took the chain from her and held her in the air (by her throat) and she had to fight for breath.

"Ah, the pocket watch. Look at it! It's practically an antique." He scanned it as Giggi scratched and kicked at him to get free from his grip. He simply laughed at her pitiful attempt. "Ah – the memories. All those time we spent together, Giggi. What happened to us? Why don't you love me like you did back then?"

"Back then you didn't try to kill me" she tried between breaths.

"I don't have to do this you know? I'll stop, but only if you promise to follow me." He said with the darkest of evil in his voice.

"Ne… never!" she breathed.

His eyes narrowed at her and he crushed the glass of the tiny watch.

"Well then I guess your time has just run out!" he said as he threw the watch to the wall and it broke to bits. And there it lay till Harry picked it up.

End of Flashback 3.

A/N: The end. Just kidding! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Law requires me to inform you of the following: the Humerus is the bone in a bird's wing that connects it to the bird's back. A socket in the verbiage connects it.

Well the law doesn't really require me to tell you that. It just sounded so important.  Enjoy.

Chapter 11.

Harry gently placed the watch in his handkerchief and placed it in his pocket. He walked a bit forward and saw many feathers under the desk. He couldn't help but wonder where it came from or why Giggi would shed feathers like that? He picked a few up and saw thin, dry skin on the tips. He placed one in his pocket and smelled the rest.

Flashback 4.

Giggi kicked harder and finally hit Voldamort in the right spot. He bent down in mobile reaction (look it up) and his fingers loosened around her neck. She got out of his grip and turned, turned into the phoenix and took off. But he jumped forward and grabbed at her. He could grab hold of her wings and pulled her back down. She turned back into a person with her large red wings behind her. She still tried to run away from him and as she did so, he pulled hands full of feathers out of her wings – over and over again.

"I thought you'd try that!" he screamed and ripped at her again. She jumped forward and just then, he pulled violently and she felt the Humerus shift out of its socket. (Gross I know. If you want to throw up I suggest you find the nearest bathroom)

Giggi's muscles tensed and she fell hard to the floor. All that she could think about was the intense pain. What she didn't know was that Voldamort had taken out his wand and pointed it at her. He said something in Latin and immediately her muscles slacked. She could see, feel and hear very well but she couldn't make her muscles move. She felt more trapped than a Closter phobic mouse in a toilet roll. (Is that even possible?)

Voldamort wrapped his cloak around her as he roughly picked her up. She was like a rag doll in the hands of a careless boy. He picked her up and numbly carried her over to the window. He got on his broom and held her tightly to him so that she doesn't fall off. Then he and the Dementors flew in the direction of the forbidden forest.

End of Flashback 4.

Harry blew the feathers out of his hand and turned to the door. He stopped half way to the door and stood still to listen.

Tick, tick, tick, tick… over and over again – very silently and muffled. He turned towards the sound and started looking for the pocket watch. He found it between the cushions of the couch. The long hand was on the twelve and the short hand on the eleven and it was running backwards.

As the door of the office opened with Professor entering, he quickly dropped the watch into his pocket.

"Mister Potter!" Professor McGonigal scolded when she saw him.

"I was just about to leave." He said and sped out. He rushed passed the professor and down the stairs.

He ran passed the students going into the Great Hall for lunch and nearly ran Ginny over.

"Harry! Watch out!" she screamed and got Harry back to his senses.

"Sorry Gin" he said and leaned against the wall while he gets his thoughts back in order. Hermione had seen the near collision and ran closer.

"Harry! What's up!" she whined.

"Sorry 'mione, I don't have time to talk" he said. He had no idea what to do but sitting around and talking about his love life wasn't one of the things he wanted.

"No way are you running off again! This has taken long enough! It's about time you put Ron and me in the picture!" she scolded after she grabbed Harry roughly and pinned him against the wall.

"Fine." He calmed down and shrugged Hermione off him. "Just not here."

A/N: I'm sorry that I have to do this again. But Uhm, end of chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. The anti-climax.

They looked for Ron and then the three of them ran to the common room and into the loneliest corner.

"I don't know where to begin." Harry confessed. He had tried to formulate a speech as they ran through the Castle but he couldn't.

"The beginning?" Hermione tried.

"That's the problem. I don't know where the beginning is… much of this is beyond me; I don't even think I know half of what's going on."

"Start with the bad mood you had the first day back here." Ron suggested. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Alright… no. Before that…" so Harry quickly told them about the night when Giggi went to the Dursleys and took him away. Then he told them about the kiss and about the night before. He showed them the pocket watches and the feather. Hermione was obviously baffled and Ron simply speechless.

"I probably shouldn't have… but I did a bit of research on Professor Dumbledor – on Giggi." Hermione confessed. "There was just something about her – I don't know what – but I just had a funny feeling about her."

"What did you find?" Harry was eager to know.

"A lot of things, but I assembled it all into a timeline. It stretches roughly over hundred years. It begins where Giggi was born; she grew up and came to Hogwarts – naturally – then in her third year, her brother Gustav was born. Then three years after that, she broke the underage law and practised magic away from Hogwarts. She was detained but charges were simply dropped weeks later. Then she disappeared after her graduation – for fifty years! But in those years, her brother got married, had Albus Dumbledor and over the following years, Giggi's family and loved ones dropped dead like flies. There were whispers that she had something to do with it but Albus Dumbledor destroyed all the rumours by saying that Giggi had been with him all the time. Hence the phoenix! Then she was seen again – still sixteen years old. So people thought that she was a ghost and that she had died and she found a way to come back to life again. some even thought she had reincarnated herself when she feared growing old. Five or six years later, Myrtle died and Giggi left London in a murderous rage. And she disappeared again for forty-something years and she was here in our first year. That makes roughly a hundred years. More, actually. I don't know if this helps."

"Maybe. But what happened in those fifty years? Where did she go to?" Harry wondered.

"Never mind that Harry! I'm rather thinking about the feathers and the pocket watches." Ron said. "Maybe we should open up the pocket watches and see if there are any strange magical engineering inside. There probably are but you never know what it may signify."

So they gently opened up the broken watch and laid it out before them. Nothing special. Not that that was a surprise.

"Now what?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea. Why would a watch turn backwards?" Harry answered.

"Maybe it's counting down. That's the most logical thing I can think of." That was Ron.

"Yes. But what is it counting down? What ever it is – it only has ten more hours left." Hermione said. The three went silent for a while. Harry took the watch and inspected it more carefully. There was nothing strange about it just that it was turning backwards. Maybe it was nothing, he thought for a moment. Then her felt something on the backside. It was an engraving of some sort.

"It's a feather – I think. It's so light and thinly scratched." He told the others.

Hermione took it and asked for Ron's pocketknife. After he reluctantly handed it to her she started scraping on the edges. After a moment of failure, she lifted the metal of the back and gently opened it up. It was a cover over the normal backside and had space enough for a small braid of hair.

On the inside of the top layer was the engraving. It was in fact a feather and underneath it was written: Fire is life. On the top of the real backside was written in clear sight: Guillemard Dumbledor.

Hermione took off the fake backside of the other – the broken – watch and on it was written: Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"This is Giggi's watch then. Time is running out for her!" Harry exclaimed.

A/N: another one. Almost done. Although I have been saying that for the last three or four chapters.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: oh my! The doomed chapter. Ooh!

"What can we do about it?" Hermione asked. Harry jumped up but sat down again when he realized there was nothing to do.

"I must find her!" Harry said. Hermione slapped the watch on the table and the boys jumped.

"Oh, no you don't Harry! Whatever you do, we are coming with you!" she said.

"That's right" Ron added.

"Whatever . . . uhm, how are we going to find her?" Harry replied.

"The Marauder's map!" Ron said. And then they agreed that Harry and Ron would go get it while Hermione went to get her notes in her room. Then the three of them would meet at Myrtle's bathroom. It felt like forever for Harry as they ran into the empty bathroom.

Well, not empty. Myrtle was there, and in a much better mood than usual. And it wasn't because Harry was around.

"Myrtle! What are you doing here" Harry heard himself ask the stupid question.

"Oh, hello Harry." She said when she heard him. "Long time no see."

"Yes. We've been busy" Harry answered. Ron was just wondering about where Hermione was and paid no attention to the ghost.

"I know. With Giggi in command of Hogwarts everything has been getting better. For me at least." Myrtle giggled and turned away. Then Harry got an idea.

"Myrtle? What do you know about Giggi?" he asked. She seemed interested and turned back to him.

"A lot. Who's asking?" she tried to play with him.

"I am! Please tell me what you know."

"Since you said please…" She went closer. "She is the most perfect creature. She can do anything that her imagination allows her to. That's what I heard."

"And?" Hermione said behind them.

"Why do you care!" Myrtle tried but she saw the serious faces of the students that she just answered the question. "I don't really remember what exactly it was what she did but I know that she is immortal. – But that you already know – uhm … Oh and there is this one thing…"

"What thing?" the students became impatient.

"She can only be killed by the thing that created her. Magic I guess. And she can only be overtaken by her own feelings – or something."

"Whatever. Harry did you get everything?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, what took you so long?" Harry answered.

"Pansy Parkinson!"

"Myrtle's gone!" Ron suddenly said. "We can look for Giggi"

They opened the map and did what had to be done to read the map.

But it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. There were many students on the school grounds and most of them in the Great hall for lunch. They scanned the whole map into the corners but she wasn't anywhere nearby. They decided to wait and join the rest for lunch. The rest of the day passed like a blur before Harry. He remembered checking the watch every two minutes until Hermione confiscated it from him. They had dinner and relaxed in the common room. After 10 o'clock came and passed, Harry decided that he was going to bed. But he couldn't sleep. Giggi only had two more hours left.

He grabbed the map and looked again.

Nothing!

But then …

There in the corner of the page – deep in the forbidden forest he saw the letters: edor. The footsteps moved quickly closer to the castle in a frantic run-around. And eventually the name Dumbledor was in clear view.

And then…

In an instant, the footsteps stopped and then Pettigrew appeared and went closer to Giggi and then returned back to the paper's edge, probably dragging Giggi behind him. Harry didn't stay to look. He jumped up and grabbed his cloak and wand and sped out of the common room. Then he went swiftly to the castle gate and ran over to the forbidden forest.

By the time Harry reached the forest he realized that he had n idea where to go or how to get out later. He turned his wand to the castle and said "accio Firebolt". A few minutes later he was on his broom and flying over the trees.

Flashback 5

Voldamort held on to Giggi like she was life itself and flew over the trees. The dementors followed close by, dragging the living light out of Giggi. But she was too angry to let them get her. She thought of fire as she prepared herself for a great fall.

Her skin got warmer and eventually it burst into flames and she was free. She leaned sideways and fell a hundred feet off the broom to the ground. She hit a few branched going down but they burned into flames and didn't really hurt her. The moment she touched ground she sprang up and ran back.

End of flashback.

Harry saw a part in the bushes that was charcoaled by a flash fire. He didn't understand at first but he thought that Giggi could probably have done that. He saw a trail of dead leaves heading far to his left. He got off his broom and ran that way; he soon ended up back where he started. He decided to head straight on and soon he found a piece of material probably ripped from Giggi's dress. He continued on this path.

Flashback 6

Giggi ran and ran. She was sure that most of her dress was in pieces scattered around the woods. The dementors had followed her as fast as they could and the plants around them died as they chased her.

Eventually Voldamort caught her.

"Good one, Giggi. You didn't really think you'll get away, did you?" he said and held her so tight she couldn't breathe.

She twitched a bit until she passed out and he carried her to the clearing.

End of flashback.

Harry ran on and soon he felt faint. It wasn't because of the running – he knew this feeling all to well – there were dementors around and they were what made him so sick. He dropped behind a tree and caught his breath.

"Forget it!" Harry heard Giggi yell from a distance. Harry quickly headed that way and he heard Voldamort laugh in the vicinity.

"Then I'll make you!" Voldamort replied.

And then… a piercing deadly scream…

A/N: sorry it took so long.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Harry stopped himself from running into the clearing. He sat back and tried to see what had happened. He couldn't see clearly so he crawled closer. Then someone grabbed his ankles and pulled him back. Just when he wanted to scream he heard Hermione's voice in his ear:

"Are you insane? You could get killed" she whispered. Harry turned and saw both Ron and Hermione.

"What are you two doing here?" Harry wanted to know.

"We followed you! What is your brilliant plan now?" Hermione asked.

"Save Giggi. That's all I can think of."

"And if you die in the process, it would be okay?" she was really angry.

"Can you two help me then?"

"Always. What do you want to do?" Ron said.

"It's just Voldamort and Pettigrew. We can take them out." Harry said.

"Are you forgetting about the dementors?" Hermione said as she looked out of their hiding place.

"No. but we can handle them – I can." Harry said with a bit of uncertainty.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Ron added and they sprang out of the bushes – wands in hand.

"Voldamort! Stop!" Harry yelled. He saw the dementors move in on Giggi who was bent over on the ground – she was crying and wiping the blood off her hands.

"Get them!" Voldamort yelled to the dementors and they turned around to the students.

"Voldamort! It's you, against me! Leave them out of this!" Harry yelled.

"Silly boy! What makes you think I will do what you say?"

"You know why. You want to kill me as much as I want to kill you. And today is our chance to see who is best."

"Good point. You're smarter than I thought. But let's just think about this and I can bet you I will win."

"You can't say that till you did it."

"Okay. I'll dual you. Dementors fall back! This is between me and Mister Harry Potter!" Voldamort said. The dementors retreated and flew away as ordered to do.

"Harry, let us help you!" Hermione whined.

"Don't take him on alone!" Ron stated.

"No! This is between me and him. You must leave as well." Harry said with his eye fixed on Voldamort. Voldamort was slowly taking off his cloak and upper robe.

"We're not leaving you!" "Forget it!" they said and he ordered them to pull back but they refused.

"Let me take care of that for you!" Voldamort said and jumped at Hermione who he took out with a simple blow to her face. Then he threw Ron across the clearing and then passed out on the ground.

"Stop it! It's between you and me!" Harry screamed and at that moment a fist flew at Voldamort and it was Giggi's. But Voldamort grabbed her hand and yanked her to the ground. Harry could hear the bones crack as Voldamort squeezed her hand. She screamed again and pulled back.

"Stop it!" Harry screamed again. But before he could do anything, Voldamort grabbed Giggi again and lifted her into the air. He held his wand by her chin and spoke the worst words Harry could ever hear – the death spell. Giggi's head fell back wobbly and she crumbled to the ground when he let her go.

"No!!!!!!!!!!" Harry screamed and prepared himself to fight. Not that he felt there was much worth fighting for. Since it was magic that killed her – Giggi was dead – really dead – forever. (A/N: remember that Myrtle told him that the thing that created her is the only thing that can kill her – magic she said)

The end!!!!

A/N: just kidding. Not there yet. But this is all I can offer for now. I just had to get it out of my system. The rest will follow shortly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Harry watched in horror as Giggi's body crumbled to the ground. It stayed in his mind and repeated over and over till he was so mad he could explode. He ran to Giggi's side and turned his wand on Voldamort. So they began to dual.

"Priori incantatem!" they yelled almost simultaneously. The 'sparks' shot out of their wands at each other and touched in the middle. As the two held on for dear life, a magical bubble former around them and lit the dark woods. It felt like forever as they stood there with their wands at each other.

Harry suddenly felt soft fingers slipping up his ankle and before he could jump away the hand gripped tightly onto him. He experienced a strong power filling his body and the light from his wand turned scarlet. By the time his red 'spark' touched Voldamort's 'spark', there was an explosion.

Then it all happened so quickly. The bubbles shrunk and only covered the two individual duellers. Voldamort's bubble was thin and Harry's was thick and covered with fire. Harry's bubble grew in size like a flare-up and suddenly burst out. Harry heard Giggi scream, then the fire 'vortex' blew through Voldamort and he evaporated. The vortex out over the whole world and every evil that it touched evaporated.

Harry felt all his energy drain as the vortex moved away. He plummeted to the ground and just before everything went blank, he saw Giggi's green eyes.

When Harry woke again, he was in the hospital wing. He felt extremely heavy and tired out. He sat up and looked around, seeing Giggi across the way. She had also just woken up and was groaning as she shifted in the bed. After a bit of struggle, Harry stood from his bed and walked over to Giggi.

"Giggi" he said and she quickly looked up at him, confusion crossing her face.

"Do I know you?" she asked, it made Harry frown.

"Yes, we… I … well you and I…" he tried but he didn't know what to say to her – he was too shocked.

"I don't remember." she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"We were friends, we just defeated Voldamort together and…" he pleaded and she began to cry uncontrollably. The matron and one of the Anglicans came into the room.

"I'm sorry… I don't remember. I'm so terribly sorry!" she cried as the matron whisked Harry away.

"What's happening? Why can't she remember?" Harry asked the matron. Before she could answer, however, the Anglican came to where they where standing and took Harry to the Matron's office.

"Mr. Potter, Harry, there are several thing you need to know before you come in contact with that very fragile girl." he said. _Very fragile?_ Harry wondered. "Miss Dumbledore had gone through a very difficult time."

"I was there too, it can't be that bad. By the way, where is Hermione and Ron!?!" he suddenly remembered what had happened to them.

"They are both in their own beds right now. Just a bump on their heads and a few scratches, they'll live. Now about the girl – what happened to her is very bad. Let me start with the beginning – Guillemard was born one hundred twenty eight years ago. It had been a planetary alignment of great importance that very minute she was born. Nobody knew about it accept the Anglicans. We let her grow up normally – however she was in great danger several times as an infant but she sorted it out. She - a two year old baby stopped dementors from dragging the living light out of her mother. That indicated that she was an Anglican. She went to Hogwarts and still no one knew about her great Anglican powers. When she was in her third year, her mother had another child. One you know very well, Albus Dumbledore! Three years after that, Giggi ran a risk of being killed by her own magic. We showed her how to stop that by teaching her to transform herself into something else. By becoming a creature without magic she would set equilibrium with her powers. However, she didn't turn into a magic-less creature, she turned into a phoenix which is just as good – it just made her immortal. That turned into a curse as she grew older and showed no signs of aging. When her brother died, she wanted to die too but she was still needed as her pure immortal self. She fell in love with Tom Riddle – that was the only way she could see the bad guy from the rest of the people. Then she fell in love with you – setting you aside from the rest also. She knew it would break her and I am sure she was ready to die but she didn't. When she touched you, she transferred her magic over to you – thus giving you a part of her. With your powers combined you made a strong 'vortex' that destroyed all evil. So, good for you."

"But that doesn't explain why she can't remember me" Harry understood most of it.

"You destroyed all evil – breaking the curse upon her and wiping her memory of the last hundred and twelve years. That is very good – not exactly for you but definitely for her. She is no longer immortal either – for that I'll thank you kindly. Oh, and her name has changed. She no longer goes by Guillemard or Giggi – it's Noelle. It means 'new' – fits perfectly, don't you think?" Harry understood all now. He didn't like it but he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. All that he wanted then was to go to his friends and wind down. It was almost as if the Anglican had read his mind because he stood and led Harry out the door. The matron quickly gave Harry a pick-me-up and he was off to the Gryffindor tower.

"But what happens now?" Hermione asked the next morning after Harry had explained everything to her and Ron.

"We go on as usual, I guess. School's out soon. Then the long summer ahead of us and in September we come back to finish our seventh year." Harry answered. The others nodded. The whole Gryffindor had listened in on the news about the end of all evil.

That morning at breakfast, the Great Hall seemed empty. The usual tables where gone and was replaced by one large round table. The teacher's table was gone too and the few teachers who where around, sat at the new table with the remaining student body. When every seat was taken, Professor McGonagall stood with her goblet in hand.

"To a school of equals," she said as she lifted her goblet, "to our friends and family, to Noelle – who can't be here right now, to Harry. To each and every one of you and to the beginning of a new era of peace and happiness!" to that everyone picked up their goblets. They lifted them high into the air and cheered.

The following days, they spent most of the time helping out with cleaning the castle. Sometimes Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves in places they had never seen before but they figured that all those places where new.

On their last day at the school, they all (including the first and second years) were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron and Hermione made plans for the summer as they walked back to the castle and Harry wondered if the Dursleys were still alive. McGonagall had told everyone that if anyone wasn't picked up by their guardians, she would take them home personally and if there where no homes to go to, those students are welcome at her house. But if that were the case for Harry, Ron said Harry could go home with him.

After they finished breakfast the next morning, they were informed that they were all leaving on the boats, the way the first years always arrive. At the train station, Harry greeted the teachers and hurried into the train to get a compartment.

He peeked into one and felt his body pulse once when he saw the small and beautiful Giggi (Noelle! he reminded himself). She looked up when he looked in and their eyes locked.

"I'm sorry, I'm looking for an empty compartment." Harry said quickly and turned to walk away.

"Wait a minute!" she called gently as she stood from her seat. Harry turned to face her and felt the heart ache inside him.

"Giggi… I mean Noelle, I…" he tried but she cut him off.

"Giggi!?!" she muttered thoughtfully as she studied him. Harry watched her reaction – he didn't know what else to do.

"I meant Noelle" he repeated.

"It wasn't a dream was it?" she asked as she stood closer. When Harry realized what she just said he shook his head.

"Harry…" she whispered just before she took his hands.

"What's gonna happen?" he asked as he stood much closer.

"When?" she said and it was barely a whisper.

"Now?" he said before he closed the small gap between their lips.

A/N: Cooooool! I finally got this one finished! About time if you ask me. Well I think it's nice. Not done yet. Well actually it is. The next one just explains what happened after Harry and Noelle ended up together.


End file.
